Metroid Origins: The Chozo Part One
by VirginitySwiper234
Summary: Samus' starting journey and more information on the Chozo life
1. The Chozodian Way

These stories take place before, during and after Samus Aran's journey. These Origins will be before and during Samus' journey. This chapter takes place around the time of Ridley's attack on earth colony K-2L. Now without further ado... _

 _It is said that the Chozo were born from pure light. Much like the other races we encountered not many had any idea how they came to be. The Luminoth's idea was similar they were thought to born of stellular mass. Any race as advanced as us could explain, but we seemed to be the most advanced. We began to doubt that we would find a missing link between us and the advanced. It happens that that link was more primitive than we thought._

"Alright the cargo is being transported and payment is received. Cheif Aran out." Said Rodney. He had finished transport for a while and went to take a break. As he left base a small ship landed and a bipdal bird walked out. "Ah, Old Brid. It's nice to see you again." He said.

"Ah, Rodney. I am here to check up. And how-" before he could finish a child ran up and yelled. "Daddy daddy! Can I..." She stopped when she saw Old Bird. "Birdie!" She squealed. "Ah! I see Samus is well."

"Alright Samus, me and Old Bird need to talk. Go to mom." The Chief said. Samus huffed but walked to her mother. A few minutes later after the Chozo left, a huge explosion rocked one of the mines. A large crab-like creature shot out followed by many others. They formed ranks and stood. Each was about six feet tall and had gray body armor covering their purple and green exoskeletons. Each sqadrant leader was red and poised with their claws out. Seconds after a large dragon like creature shot out and fired bolts of fire and slashed structures before landing and yelling: "Attack!"


	2. Space Pirate Raid

As soon as the word left his mouth there was a swirl of chaos and green beams flashing. Samus' mother Virginia ran out an told her to stay. After a few minutes she walked out to see her father run into a cargo containment center. She watched in awe as a giant shadow swooped over her and landed. The dragon landed a yard in front of Samus and turned to look at her. "H-hi... I'm Samus."

"Ridley." He gruffed.

Samus smiled. "Even though your different I hope we can be friends." "I'm sorry Samus I wish we could." "Why?" She asked. "Because... I LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" He thashed out and hit Virginia who had come to save her. Samus ran around the house and peered out to see Ridley fly off to where her father had went in. There she sat until Old Bird took her hand.

"Dammit! Why won't this work!" Aran yelled. He was trying to cancel all cargo of Power Crystals. It seemed as though the Pirates had shut down almost all electrical systems. He heard a crash near the cargo bays and ducked behind some crates. He grabbed an emergency pistol and waited. When the Space Pirates came in, the were carrying loads of Power Crystals. Rodney shot up with the pistol and aimed it at the crystals. "Freeze!" He yelled.

"Fool!" One of the pirates hissed, "You'll wipe out the entire colony!" As he charged the shot Ridley slammed down on the ceiling and knocked the pistol out of his hands. Rodney quickly grabbed it and shot at the crystals, it reflected and hit many. Ridley escaped, leaving the pirates behind. As the white glow enveloped the room Rodney whispered his last words: "I love you Samus."

Samus saw the explosion. She also saw Ridley grab his mother and father's corpse and rise on the rock ridge he came from. "Come on samus!" he yelled, "Join your mother and father!" He was severely damaged from the explosion and could no longer fly and walked on many broken bones. When he walked away to look for her a Chozo walked to her and took her hand. "Don't worry Samus. Birdie is here."


	3. The Beginning of An Era

When Samus was brought back to planet Zebes, the Chozo immediately put her to training. She was fused with their DNA and in order to survive she had to be subjected to intense physical training. As she slowly learned and developed. "Keep her to the higher Brinstar and Crateria areas. The gift isn't finished." Grey Voice said.

 _ **As the years went on construction slowly finished. On the day of her 18th birthday she was presented with the Power Suit, the full extent of the chozodian power.**_

"Samus, we have given this to you because of your potential. We need you to keep order and to destroy evil. We have sent a message to the Federation and you will depart soon. You will need to be brave and fearless, but also compassionate." Old Bird said. The look Samus gave made even The Elder flinch. "Was that why I was trained! To be a mindless hunter! No! I choose to do what I want. I will not be a mindless slave to the Federation!" "Samus-" Grey Voice started.

"No! I am leaving, I will hunt, But only the greatest prey."

With that the Power Suit appeared and Samus jumped off to a ship that she would claim as hers.

 _ **Samus then went to the shipyard. But she stopped at a ship that looked familiar, she decided to use it as it was open.**_

When she boarded the ship, she didn't notice the initials _R.A._ near the door. When she started up the ship she was immediately put into a message. It said: _Samus this ship was your father's. We have given this to you because of our quest which we must have given for you to find this ship. Assuming you are here, you probably stormed off. We knew that you would not like the Federation's offer, but we knew that it would be the only way for you to fix our mistakes._

 _ **All that was left on the screen was a set of coordinates. Samus started the ship and headed off to the location.**_

When Samus landed at the coordinates, she was launched into a flurry of emotions: rage, awe, and guilt. She had landed near the edge of Federation space, a planet near the Ambic Cluster, planet Aether. After a recent flurry of pirate attacks the Federation started to push out their limits of space in order to prepare for the worst. Had a Federation trooper not came to her, she would most likely had either started destroying the base, or flew away.

"Hi, I assume your Samus?" the trooper said.

"Yeah, I am. What am I here for?"

"You are here for Federation training. We heard you have had dealings with the Space Pirate leader Ridley. We are going to train you to max capability." The trooper lead Samus to a training facility. There, Samus was escorted to a very large, circular room with a domed roof showing space.

"Pass this training, and you will be moved to Aether's moon, Quicksilver. Fail, and well... Let's just say you will _not_ be a happy camper..."

With that, the door slid shut and another one opened. Emerging was a strange creature she had seen only once before. The large crab-like Space Pirate suddenly darted at her and slashed with its huge claws. Easily dodging it, Samus shot it with the power beam, but to no avail as it just aggrivated the beast. Turning and shooting it's green lasers, Samus rolled into morph ball and darted away. She uncontorted and shot a charge beam shot at the head, killing the Pirate.

Pausing for a second, a large roar sounded throughout the base. Now, a large wave of Pirates poured out of the gateway. No... These aren't Pirates... They had massive deformities. The heads we almost entirely machines, they ran with a limp, parts of the chests were missing, and worst of all... They had plasma cannons mounted on their backs.

 _"Samus! Get out now! Those pirates aren't regular pirates! It's as though they were altered. Your suit can't currently withstand the heat of the plasma blasts. Be-"_

The transmitter then crapped out and the room went silent. Between doging shots, she was trying to restore the room's power and leave the station. She froze when across the room, a pirate who had been charging the cannon, sent a continual stream of plasma directly at her. The suit's integrity quickly dropped to zero percent and it was enveloped in a white light.

"My suit...it's been...destroyed..." After that, she blacked out.

Time Passing

Samus had the first nightmare since her tenth birthday. She dreamt that she was a child again. In her dream, she witnessed her home explode, the ship her father was on be destroyed, and the sound of her mother's bones breaking as Ridley's tail swiped her. Just before Ridley could eat her, she awoke in a cold sweat.

It turns out that the Commanding Officer of the base, Adam Malkovitch, had killed the pirates and saved her. When she sat up, he explained everything to her.

"Don't worry. A Chozo technician came to see the suit after we told him it was broken. It seems like it was vaporized. Don't worry though, he took a partial analyzer and put it back together. One small problem... most weapon systems are offline and large amounts of stress to the suit will make it malfunction."

"Um... I don't exactly know what to say. What the hell were those things though?" She asked.

"Well we have a resident expert on those. He has only had one experience with them, but long enough to get intel." Adam gestured to the door "Bring him in." The door opened up and a Federation trooper walked in. For some reason though, his armor wasn't normal. Instead of the black, form-fitting suit with a cannon mounted on the arm, his was dark red and shaped similarly to hers. The other differences between them was his had no helmet or cannon, having instead just two arms.

" _Man they bring in some guy with low experience and call him an expert...this Federation is worse that I thought..."_ Samus thought to herself.

"I know what you're thinking: 'why is some guy with so little encounters an expert on these creatures?'. Well it was a _very_ terrible experience... I saw my comrades slain, and I gazed into Hell itself. These demonic entities show no remorse, and only seem to lust for bloodshed and domination..." The marine said, in a vacant voice.

"Uh... Yeah. Can we finish the mission briefing?" Adam asked.

The Doomslayer flicked his hand in an upward movement, and caught a small, clear crystal. With no hesitation, slammed it to the floor and a hologram appeared. It was of a large, red planet that's atmosphere was a churning, glowing red mess. After a few seconds a chart appeared that showed a huge increase of sorts.

"This is the planet Mars, located in 'the Wastes'. It is near the ruins of earth and is a hotspot for inter-dimensional activity. It is currently run by the Union Aerospace Corporation; or UAC for short. It's a branch of the Federation that recently branched out to form it's own company. As of right now, I've destroyed both bases on Mars' moons Phobos and Demios but the planet itself is well gaurded. No human personnel traverse the surface, only demons. I am asking for you to assist me in an all-out raid of the planet to find out what has caused these anomalies."

"Hahaha! You want _ME_ to assist in a mission too hard for a man called the 'Doomslayer'? Well, if you insist... I'll help you." Samus said. As she agreed, she quieted down and her cheeks got a bit red. " _What the hell?"_ Samus thought, " _Why am I so embarrassed?!"_

With a smile, the man outstretched his hand for Samus to shake. "Just call me John. That's my real name."

Samus gingerly shook his hand and gave a quick look to Adam. "So, when do we start?"


	4. Custodians of Harmony

"We've received word from the Federation. Samus has sustained injury in a combat accident... She's made a full recovery, however. But the details don't sit well... Apparently the space pirates used in the training program were corrupted in some way." Grey Voice said. The Chozo elder was standing with Old Bird as well as a few other soldiers and data specialists in the deep caverns of Zebes. "She's not coming home however. Samus is already on her first mission."

Then, after a slight moment of pause, Old Bird stood next to Grey Voice and started speaking. "We've sent Federation autopsy reports to the central system. Use them well... And find out what the pirates have done." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the rest of them and turned his attention towards Grey Voice. "You know where they're headed next... Hopefully we can find what we want before turning to the Pirates..."

Grey Voice held his hand up to stop the elder. "Don't fret about it so much. The pirates are on their way as we speak, so maybe giving in will be a better option." Grey Voice started, "I just hope Samus will be home soon."

After days of analyzing Space Pirate cell composition and comparing samples of the mutated pirates and came to the conclusion that the pirates suffered a severe surge of some source of biological energy that rapidly mutated the cells of the pirates, as well as altering their entire brains to withstand a huge influx of psionic aptitude.

"Sir!" the Chozo scientist called, "We've found out the reason for the Pirates..." The scientist trailed off when they noticed a dark purple warship descending from the yellow sky. "Relay all information to the Federation. After everything is sent, enact protocol E-64. Get going!" Grey Voice barked. He then looked at the ship as a dark shape was ejected, rocketing towards the ground. With a could of dust, a large, hissing dragon-like creature stood tall and fierce.

"It's nice to see you've surrendered." the creature spoke. It's voice was calm and smooth, like a serial killer's and yet stern and demanding as a leader, "I knew it was only a matter of time." It gave a scoff at the two elder's before looking at the docking bay in the ship and yelling for troops to take formation. The creature gave a smirk before giving a remark at them. "I hope you don't mind them tagging along. After all, we've raided your home world enough where we know what defenses you've got."

"Commander Ridley! We've started the code change on Mother Brain and expect it to be done within the day." the Space Pirate captain said with a salute.

"Good. Fortify the surrounding area and hold position until my say so." Ridley gave a deep laugh as he entered the Brinstar area. He turned around just before entering and finished his thought, "Oh, I've heard about a Hunter donning your armor... I hope you have nothing to do with it."


	5. Hell in Origins

_When the Chozo finally stood whole in the universe, they were as all other species are: primitive, scared, and oblivious. However, as the eons passed the Chozo grew more wise and aware. They created the vessels to climb to the stars, weapons to vanquish their enemies, and yet kept their roots in the old ways, This connection to their past allowed them to become pacifists; to discard their weapons as relics and to help other species grow and be enlightened. The human species was one of them. In the early days of the Federation, the Chozo helped the humans travel to the stars and eventually travel away from Earth. With Earth in such filth, and any other planet being too hostile to live on, the Federation set course for another star system. However, a presence still lingers..._

Wake up, cupcake!" a loud voice yelled, "We're in the Origin system!" The Doomslayer shook Samus awake as the ship left hyperspace, holding dried food for breakfast. Groggily, she sat up and stared at him with squinted eyes. After a second of staring, Samus' face turned bright red and she covered herself with her blanket.

"G-get out of here you i-idiot!" she screamed. Samus shoved the man out of her door, while he protested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sammy. You don't look half bad, mind having dinner with me?" He joked. As Samus shut the door, John yelled at her to be ready in ten minutes.

"You know, that sure as Hell wasn't ten minutes," He started, "You're gonna need to learn to conserve time. You never know when your life will be in danger." Samus just rolled her eyes as she sat down and started eating. "Whatever you say, Captain. Anyway, when do we land and get this shitstorm over with?" Samus stood and started to stretch before gazing out the windshield and nearly spitting out her drink.

"We're already on the planet?!" She yelled, "Why the hell did you risk the ship like that?!" Before John could respond, Samus ran into the back of the ship and emerged in her standard power suit. "Actually, they don't roam far from the base. Most of their sigils lie there, and since they haven't yet summoned more... sentient beings, I can only assume they're waiting." John said, vacantly. After a second, he perked up and gave a smile. "Well, I suppose we should be going, eh?" He stood from his seat and grabbed a pistol before turning back to Samus and tapping his foot.

"That's all you're going in? Some... Shitty greenish plating? What happened to your suit?" Samus asked, curiously. John gave a small chuckle before answering her question. "One of those Federation asshats took it. Apparently it was a 'stolen piece of tech' and I 'wasn't allowed to use it'" Before Samus could ask another question, the Doomslayer smashed the airlock open and his armor deployed an apparatus around his mouth. "I'd suggest you cover up. Martian sandstorms are pretty intense."

The pair exited the ship and started walking through the whirling gales laced with sand. After about twenty minutes, the storm died and they were standing in front of a large, metal door that had been slightly rusted, with what seemed to be some form of dark liquid dripping on it. The door suddenly groaned, and Samus saw the Doomslayer prying it open. With a last shove, the door opened to reveal a rather cozy lobby complete with magazines on the table.

John walked up to a desk across from where a secretary would sit, and pulled out two black buds. "Here, take this. It's a long-distance voice transmitter. You and I will be able to converse anywhere in the base. Also, one last thing." The Doomslayer pulled a small chip from a nearby monitor. "Take this and upload it to your suit. It's the area's map. Both of us will search this sector before moving on, so be sure to leave with me. Anything else?" Samus simply shook her head before he moved on.

"Alright, we'll head down to Weapons Lab A for supplies and we'll be on our way." The Doomslayer started.

"Wait a minute" Samus said, "I can't equip anything. Nothing will be compatible. And I can't exactly hold a weapon." Samus held up he arm cannon and gave a look of confusion. John thought for a minute and snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea!" He exclaimed. Quickly, John grabbed Samus' hand and lead her down a hallway.

"What. The hell. Is this!?" Samus yelled. The pair had entered a large, extremely ravaged laboratory. The tables had been overturned, with blood and demonic runes all over the walls and floor. On one side of the room, there was a steel door that was labeled with multiple caution warnings. "This", John started, "Is the entrance to Weapons Lab A. Sadly, it seems everyone in the demonstration room is... well... maimed." He stepped towards the door and started to lift it with his bare hands. With a quick push, John was under the door, supporting it with his shoulder.

"Hurry up, I'm not gonna hold this forever!" He said, staring at Samus with urgency. Quickly, she went into morph ball and rolled underneath the small opening. Without hesitation, John slid from under the door and stood beside Samus. "Sweet! Already have a decent weapon!" The Doomslayer reached for the corpse of a guard and wiped human pulp off the weapon.

"What is that?" Samus asked curiously. John gave a wide smile and aimed down the iron sight. "It's what we call a shotgun. It fires a bunch of pellets that devastate targets at close range." He had lowered his weapon for only a moment before a strange hissing was heard. Immediately, The Doomslayer turned around and stared at the ceiling. Clinging on was a spindly, four-fingered purple and orange creature. It's eyes glowed like hot coals, and the hiss it emitted sounded like a large reptile's. With no hesitation, John fired a round at the creature,leaving nothing but a headless corpse spurting blood.

Samus gave a scream and hid behind John. After a second, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Listen, Samus" he started, "You can't be afraid. How do you expect to be a good soldier if you can't take the sight of something dying? People need you." After a second of staring intently, he stood and gave a dusting motion to his suit, like someone brushing off crumbs. The marine approached a computer and started intently for a few seconds, scanning the screen.

"Do me a favor?" John asked while swiping the screen around, "Lie down on that workbench for me?" Samus glanced at the table and prodded the mechanical arms surrounding it. "What the hell are you planning?" She asked.

John gave her a pleading look, and reluctantly Samus got on the table. Immediately after she got on, iron restrainers set on her legs and arms. John stood up from his computer and approached Samus. "I'm sorry, that seems to be an automatic thing. Don't worry though, I'm only adding another weapon system or two. It'll just take a second." Quickly, he approached the terminal and started pressing buttons. After some time, the mechanical arms spurred into action and started to dissect the arm cannon. Once it was pried open, a large cylinder was lowered into it where machinery was pulled out. Then, her arm was flipped over, and multiple other bits were placed in, along with a small data chip. Once the arms receded, the restraints were retracted, and Samus instantly jumped up.

"What did you just do!?" She yelled. The Doomslayer held his hands up high before giving a smile. "I simply strengthened your weapons. A missile launcher was added, as well as a plasma gun module. Give them a try." He said.

"Uh... Alright." Samus said curiously. She held up her arm cannon, and a text box popped up on her HUD.

 _"Missile systems online. Plasma gun online. Please switch weapons."_

Samus lifted her hand and took aim at a ventilation grate. When she fired, a large rocket shot out of the arm cannon and hit the grate head on. She spun around and aimed at another grate, only this time, multiple small, blue orbs shot out and melted the grate upon contact.

"Woah! How could this even work!?" Samus exlaimed. She continued testing the weapons a few times before finally settling down and listing to John's response.

"Most of your weapon systems were just slightly tweaked above the power systems of ours. All I did was install a surge protector, and an adapter so you can access most of the monitoring stations in the facility." he said. "Don't worry, there's a hell of a lot more weapons i can install for you, if you survive long enough"

Without a second thought, he turned away and threw a small, green ball at the wall and ducked under a table without waiting for Samus to answer. Before long, it exploded and created a large opening in the steel wall.

"Come on. We've got work to do." The Doomslayer said as he pumped his shotgun.


End file.
